Anti Gravity Cliff Drabbling
by Squibakou
Summary: A series of Harry Potter drabbles that end before the end, although now they've ended: I have completed them! Finally. Warning, random, some may contain itsy bitsy bits of slashness and het. Cool, it's exactly 5000 words. That was sooo not on purpose.
1. Abbreviations

**Author's Ramblings: **These drabbles will be updated within each week (I hope). The whole point of them is that you never quite know the ending for each one. (Hence the 'suspense' genre.) They are all entirely separate and NOT set in chapters. They can be about anything at all, each new drabble a surprise. **P.S.** I have decided that the title of each drabble will begin with the letters of the alphabet, in order (eg. A B C D etc.), just for the heck of it.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling phoned and said I could buy HP from her. I declined, on the basis that I have about a fiver in my piggy bank. So it's still her's I'm afraid.

xxxx

**Abbreviations.**

"Have you noticed that our exams are all named after animals?" asked Ron as he, Harry and Hermione sat in the common room.

"Ron, they're not named after animals, they're abbreviated. It's just a coincidence," said Hermione, exasperated.

"Yeah I know, but, like, how do you know what they stand for? They could stand for anything!"

Harry grinned, "You mean like O.W.L. could stand for Obvious Warning Label, or Oliver Wood's Lazy, or um, Offensive Words Lessons…

"…Or Ostentatiously Wearisome Language," added Hermione, sighing, but with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," said Ron, not getting it, "And what about N.E.W.T.?"

Both Ron and Harry looked at Hermione.

She looked back, eyes twinkling, "Well, that could stand for Never Encourage Weasleys To…"


	2. Bright

**A/R: **I know this is sooner than a week, but I just wanted to put it up anyway. Review &/or alert it, 'cause I'm the kind of person that updates regularly. (really, I am)**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't like to admit it, but I'm secretly J.K. Rowling and Harry Potter is all mine! Mine, I say! 'gets dragged off to the loony bin'

xxxx

**Bright.**

Draco awoke to the sounds of silence. Under his head he felt, through the hazy fog in his mind, a light surface, almost undetectable, as if it were made from air. His eyelids fluttered, and through the slowly opening slits he could see rims of bright, white light. Too bright.

Groggily, he raised his head, blinking nervously in the unfamiliar glare.

"**Welcome**," said a disembodied voice, each syllable glowing with reverent meaning.

Draco shivered, he wasn't cold, here, in this strange place, for the first time, he wasn't cold, yet he still shivered. He tried to see the person who had spoken, but wherever he looked, all he could see was the bright glare of light, shining equally brilliantly in every direction.

"**You'll get used to the light, eventually**," said the voice.

Draco scanned his surroundings, his hand shielding his eyes, but to no avail. The voice that both boomed and whispered, spoke again, appearing to come from the same place as the light: everywhere.

"**After all, you won't be leaving anytime soon.**"


	3. Clique

**Disclaimer: **Don't cha' know? I'm just Squibakou, not J.K. Rowling. I lied in the last chapter. (They made me say that.)

xxxx

**Clique.**

They were always together. The three of them, laughing, having fun, having adventures. The smart one, the girl, constantly scolded the other two. But every time they were in trouble she'd always help. Finishing their homework, devising a plan, every time having something useful up her sleeve. Then the sidekick, the redhead, hot-tempered and dim-witted, but also loyal and willing to lend his life for the sake of his friends. And finally the Leader, the saviour, the boy-who-lived. Older than his age, younger than he thought, he was the hero, brave and daring, getting him and his friends in danger, but always managing to get them out.

The Golden trio, they called them. Looked up to them, worshipped them, praised them as their liberators from evil and death. When they left on their greatest quest, disappearing from the known world in search of an antidote to the wickedness and pain spreading throughout the world, the wizards and witches across the globe prayed for their safe return.

They're praying now, four years later…


	4. Dumbledore

**Author's Ramblings: **I'd just like to say, that in the last few drabbles I have always put a disclaimer at the top. I have decided this escapade is pointless, I don't own it, I never have, I never will, you all know that by now. All my future drabbles will not have a disclaimer, I DON'T OWN HP, is all I have to say about them.

**Dumbledore.**

"He doesn't know?" asked Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon glasses out the window in his office, into the darkness of the grounds below.

"No," replied a nervous woman, bent, and aged, wrapped in shawl, she waited behind the headmaster. Waited for him to speak.

"You never told him," Dumbledore said, stated, rather than questioned.

She didn't answer.

He sighed, deeply, sadly, shaking his head. "You have no idea the danger you've put him in."


	5. Epiphany

**Epiphany.**

The Whomping Willow shook its branches in a disgruntled manner. He/she/it had been thinking. For a tree, that is heavy-duty stuff, and he/she/it was exhausted.

The thoughts had, however, come to fruitation. He had just about almost found a deep and profound philosophical proverb to the meaning of life. Trees, by nature's design, cannot have feelings or emotions, but if this tree could feel, it would have a very smug grin on it's, um, face.

A first year student wandered by. The Whomping Willow took no time in sending him flying into the lake.

With another bout of leaf ruffling, he went back to his thoughts, quietly observing the soaking wet boy.

"The foundation of existence is-" _Hmmm…_


	6. Filch

**Author's Ramblings: **I have been very, very bad. I have not updated in yonks! Sorry.

**A/R mark 2: **This drabble refers to COS, the part where Mrs. Norris gets petrified.

xxxx

Filch.

"Hello kitty! My sweet, my love! How your eyes of orange light my path, paw prints guide my way, how you meow and call when danger's afoot, and purr when we dance to the music of our hearts! How you know our castle, wander its hallways, follow trouble so that I may quench it, how, when I call, you answer with the sweetest melody. How I do love thee my lovable child, my puss.

"Darling?

"Dearest?

"Where have you gone?"


	7. Granger Gothica

**A/R: **(Holds hands out, palms splayed.) "If you hit me I swear I'll go blind!" (Runs for the hills, chased by imaginary guilt monsters, after the mind of a girl who just cannot seem to update regularly.) Ahem.

** P.S.** This is a bit longer that it really should be, more like a double drabble or some such thing.

xxxx

**Granger Gothica.**

The doors of the Great Hall swung open with a resounding bang, a figure strutting through confidently, hips swaying, boots making hard clunking noises on the burnished floor. There was a collective gasp as the students of Hogwarts observed this person, who at that moment was striding purposefully towards a certain redhead, her teeth bared in a feral grin.

"H-He-Hermione?"

She licked her lips, and stood in front of Ron, hip jutted to one side, a be-jewelled hand resting on it, gripping the leathery material. With her other hand she fingered an impressive display of necklaces and chains, some of which sported what looked like skulls and bones, chunky silver charms.

"_Yesssss…" _Hermione's mouth opened wider in a terrible grin, and she leaned forward, her face pushing up against Ron's.

On the other side of the room a certain Slytherin boy was watching the proceedings with concentrated interest. _If it worked on that mudblood, then it will work on him as well. _He smirked, and bit into a slice of toast with vigour.

Hermione continued her antics, unshed tears held in only by the fear of what He would do if she didn't.


	8. Hankypanky

**Author's note: **My last drabble could be taken as either silly or sinister, your call. Here's another one, don't look at me like that! I'M ONLY A FEW DAYS LATE THIS TIME! It's amazing how a person can change from being a regular updater to a lazy forgetful twit. I need therapy. This fic contains implied slash. Don't like, don't read.

xxxx

**Hanky-panky.**

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Ron, where did you get that?"

"I found it under your bed!"

"Wait, what were you doing under my bed?"

"Looking for my- look mister, _I'm _not the one who should be answering questions here!"

"It's just a handkerchief, no need to get upset. Jus-just give it here, Ron."

"BUT IT'S BLOODY PINK, HARRY! WITH _FRILLS. _DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT'S YOURS!"

"…er….um….it's….well…no…but….I…mean. Um."

The common room portrait opened with a bang and a figure strode, ignoring the shouts of the fat lady, "I don't know how you got that password, but you are not allowed in here! Get back here or I shall report you to the headmaster, you, you- don't dare shut this door!"

The boy noticed Ron brandishing the cloth and frowned.

"Weasley? What _are _you doing with my handkerchief?"


	9. Infirm

**Author's note: **Maybe I should make this an every two weeks drabbling thing…..

xxxx

**Infirm.**

Harry woke up, not for the first time, in the hospital wing. He groaned inwardly, eyes screwed shut, assessing any damage.

Slowly, he opened his eyes- that was strange, he felt fine. Blinking a few times, he reached out his hand to the bedside table for his glasses. They weren't there. He sat up confused and half blind, unable to fathom why he was there, alone and without his glasses, when he felt just fine.

That is, until he tried to stand up.


	10. Jargon

**Author's ramblings: **I am only half an hour late this time. It's 00:30 right now, and I need to think of something to write…

Ding! I thought of something! I normally want Snape to die old and alone, but whatever. If you don't get it, you're stupid.

xxxx

**Jargon.**

"If the wolfsbane reacts inversely with one third of serpents gilding, what will happen to their relationship?" asked Professor Snape as he swept into the cold dungeon, his cloak billowing out behind him just so.

Silence met his question, not even Hermione knew, much to her own surprise.

Snape glared around the room, knowing full well that no one could possibly know the answer. After all, how could two things that were so different react together and not split? How could wolf and snake react together at all? It was chemically unsound! But under the right conditions…


	11. Krucio

**Author's rambling's: **The idea for this chappie came from my lovely pally, N. James the Diehard Dishrag- worship her! (She made me say that!) I'm also late again- gah! So I've made this a wee bitty longer to make up for it. Don't kill me.

xxxx

**Krucio.**

"Crucio!"

There was a bang and the sound of someone coughing as dark grey smoke bubbled outwards, filling the room.

"I don't understand it! What are you doing wrong?" said an anonymous masked Death Eater, waving his hand in front of his face to clear away the stinging smoke. "You're sure you're _really_ wanting to cause pain? I mean, I know it's only a dummy, but try to _visualise."_

"I am, I am! I don't get it either!" exclaimed the trainee Death Eater, looking forlornly at his teacher.

The masked figure sighed and scratched his head under his midnight hood. "Look, just write down exactly what happened here, and hand it in tomorrow, hmm? Maybe then we can find out why this keeps happening. You're dismissed."

**The next day**

The elder Death Eater stared at the piece of parchment in his hands. _'Krucio? Krucio?! The boy had been thinking Krucio? No wonder it kept going wrong,' _he pondered. _'But wait- a spell like that, well, if tried on a living person it could have disastrous side effects! The potions he'd made wouldn't work! '_

He stood up, running for the door, hoping to catch up on the group of Voldemort's followers already travelling to Hogwarts,hoping to stop them, hoping to stop his student, hoping he wasn't too late. Severus ran.


	12. Lockhart

**Author's ramblings: **I am…wait for it…on time. THAT'S RIGHT; THIS POST WAS ACTUALLY ON TIME. Be proud.

xxxx

**Lockhart.**

He stared, eyes glazed, at the portrait on the wall. Stared at the shining teeth, the glinting eyes, the wavy locks of golden hair. Stared at the man he used to be.

He looked down. Stared at the rough cloth of the hospital gown, fastened with velcro so he wouldn't 'cause himself any harm'. Stared at his bare feet, at his soft hands- the nails cut short so he wouldn't 'cause himself any harm'.

He looked around. Stared at the room he now lived in, with softened walls so he wouldn't 'cause himself any harm', stared at the bed, stared at the ceiling, stared at the floor. Stared at the windows, high up, criss-crossed with bars so he wouldn't 'cause himself any harm'.

He looked back to the portrait of himself, looked at the door, looked at the clock, high up, with bars like the windows, so he wouldn't 'cause himself any harm'. He had to get out of there. And it was almost lunch.


	13. Malfoy, hate him

**Author's Ramblings: **(Hangs head in shame) I am soooo sorry for not updating, AT ALL for a good month or and a bit. My only excuse is laziness and an amazing ability to forget everything and anything of importance. Forgive me?

In the hope that an angry mob won't come a'knocken I'm going to post 5 drabbles all at once, i.e. the ones I neglected- enjoy, oh, and don't forget to review.

**Warning: **Slight slashy goodness, also I think I severely breached the 100-word barrier.

xxxx

**Malfoy, hate him.**

_First Year_

I knew who he was before he even spoke a word, before he even saw me, I knew him. The hair, the smirk, the arrogance, the power. I knew him before I saw him, and I hated him before I knew him.

_Second Year_

Fury, suspicion. Snakes and spiders and things that go bump in the night, and him. Sneering and lying, makes me want to punch him, lash out in heated temper like a spoiled child. _He's _the spoiled child. Not me. Hate him.

_Third Year_

Yeah, punch him girl. Hit him, hate him for me.

Hate him for me.

_Fourth Year_

I'm lonely, all alone, stupid jealous boy, stupid, stupid boy. Good, bad, fire, ice, dark and light, no difference when you're alone. I just need a friend. Not him though, hate him.

_Fifth Year_

You-Know-Who is back. I feel scared, afraid. Suspicious- always suspicious, I know he's evil, the blackest platinum angel. Burn him with my fire, hate him.

_Sixth Year_

Girls, gotta love girls. Love Hermione, Lavender, hate Lavender, love Hermione, yes? I love Hermione.

He's evil and bad and dark as night. Poison, killer. Almost. Still hate him.

_Seventh Year_

He's gone. I hate him, the monster, killer, hate him, hate him, stupid boy. Hate his icy eyes, his shining hair, his arrogant smirk, hate his power. Hate his power over me. Seven years, where did they go? Hate him, he stole my years, stole my every day, hate him forever, stole away my life. Stole away my life before the war, before he ever pointed that wand at me, I was already dead. Hate him.

Well, maybe I like him just a little bit.


	14. Nag

**Nag.**

" 'Your homework is due on Thursday!' 'Your shirt's un-tucked!' 'Stop chewing with your mouth open!' 'Pay attention!' 'Stop dribbling over your notes!' 'Clean up that mess!' 'This isn't the time for Quidditch! _Now _is the time for studying, your N.E.W.T.S are coming up!' Nag, nag, nag- Hermione, why do you always nag me?"

" 'Cause I love you."

"Oh."

(Pause for a kiss ;-))

"Your breath smells awful, go brush you teeth."

"Yes Hermione."


	15. Orange

**A/R: **This is an excerpt from my random fic 'Refractions of Ron' (rotten title, I know-hey! Alliteration is fun). It's only one colour, and so has only part of Ron's personality in it, read the fic to see the rest. I seem to be getting a little Ron-oriented in the last few chappies, sorry.

Also the suspense-ending thing is petering out. Darn. Next one'll be suspenseful, promise.

xxxx

**Orange.**

Ron has hair like the burning of the brightest fire.

Ron is warm and friendly, he makes everyone feel safe.

Ron loves to be happy, and will sweep you up in a big bear hug if you're not looking.

Ron is simple and bold- lie to him and he will never know, but you will.

Ron is orange.


	16. Parody, Professor, Pregnant

**Parody, Professor, Pregnant.**

Professor Snape burst through the door like it was offending him. His Death Eaters 'r Us (copyright) cloak swirled uselessly around his ankles, which were scrawny and slightly hairy, with a tattoo of an eye staring disconcerting from the left one.

"My name is Count O- I mean, Professor Snape, worship me minions."

Harry Potter breathed – "64 points from Gryffindor!" – _now was the time, _he thought, _he needs to know. _He stood – "46 points from-"

"Sir, I'm pregnant!" Harry interrupted.

Draco span round in his seat, causing several girls to swoon as his platinum locks bounced and flew in the air like a glorious melting halo. "Is it mine?" he asked.

Harry felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to where Ron was sitting with a questioning look in his eyes. "It's mine, right?"

The door of the potions lab flew open and was beginning to feel a bit depressed at the rough treatment. Sirius, Remus, Headmaster Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody and time-travelling James Potter ran in.

"Harry!" yelled time-travelling James, "I've come to warn you that you're going to come back in time and-"

"Not now James," said Remus, "Harry's pregnant with my baby and I need to talk to him."

Seven people turned to him (Sirius, Mad-eye Moody, Dumbledore, James, Ron, Draco and Severus Snape), _"your baby?!"_

Harry smiled sheepishly, then ran.


	17. Quidditch

**Author's Ramblings: **This drabble has as many words with the letter 'q' in it as I could think of. Why? Why not? You may need a dictionary.

**Quidditch. **(Obviously)

Harry quickly flew through the foggy air above the pitch, desperately searching for that ever-elusive snitch. He could see his opponent's blond head bobbing in the air in the north quarter of the pitch, ugh, just looking at him made him feel queasy. He qualmed at the thought of how such a quarrelsome person could possibly qualify as a seeker. It made him question the sport itself if it allowed such a violate person to participate.

Unfortunately, Harry's opponent spotted him looking and flew over. "Can't take you eyes off me, can you?" he quipped sarcastically. Harry remained quiescent, ignoring Draco as he searched the skies.

He spotted some chasers quibbling over the quaffle and Madame Hooch flying over to question them as to what the trouble was, but the golden globe he was searching for remained hidden. His heart quickened when Malfoy began to follow him around the pitch, and his throat felt dry like paper, he longed for some water to quench his increasing thirst.

Finally, he spied his quarry floating just a quarter of a metre above the ground, unluckily, Malfoy was also on the qui vive, so when Harry dived he was quick to follow. They streaked downwards, both wishing the other would call it quits as the ground grew closer and closer. The entire stadium went quiet as they saw what was happening to the pair. The quandary of who was going to win the Quidditch cup was about to be resolved, just if they stretched they're hands a little. Bit. Further.


	18. Remus fetch! Remus fetch!

**Author's Ramblings: **Fanfiction has been going bananas with the uploading so here are two chappies at once- don't be mad! I have a valid excuse this time.

_**Remus fetch!**_** Remus fetch!**

"_Remus! Fetch that quill, will you?"_

"_Remus, fetch me my cloak please-"_

"_Remus, fetch the map! Hurry now!"_

"_The quill!"_

"_The cloak!"_

"_The map!"_

….

"Remus! Fetch that quill, will you?"

"Remus, fetch me my cloak please-"

"Remus, fetch the map! Hurry now!"

"The quill!"

"The cloak!"

"The map!"

Remus handed Hermione the quill, dropped Harry's cloak in his outstretched arms and patted his pockets before handing Ron the Marauder's Map. This all felt very familiar…

"We aren't going to set off any fireworks in Snivelus' backpac- I mean office, are we?"


	19. Squid and friend

**Squid and friend.**

Once apon a time there was a giant squid that lived at the bottom of a lake. His name was Giant Squid. Giant Squid had a happy quiet life at the bottom of the lake; he had a nice underwater cave, with a carefully tendered seaweed garden, and the mermaid people sometimes invited him round for a barbeque. It's the thought that counts.

But one day, Giant Squid was tentacling along the sandy dunes of his home when he suddenly felt lonely. So he went to the mermaid people, who were, and had been for three days, trying to light the barbeque, and asked them to find him a companion.

A few days later there was a loud splash and something descended from the surface rapidly, Giant Squid looked up. Finally!

…

"Hagrid! What have you done now!?"

Hagrid had the decency to look sheepish. "He was lonely?"


	20. Teething twin troubles

**Author's ramblings: **I dedicate this to my most wonderful and dedicated and fantastic reviewer allieweasley. All of you must hero worship her and revere her like the goddess of fanfiction that she is. (bows) This randomness is all yours dear!

Also welcome to the 20th drabble, happy anniversary!!

And another thing, I'm so early (gasps) because I'm going to my dad's soon and won't be able to update. Yaaaay. I…should be studying. Um.

xxxx 

**Teething twin troubles.**

It was 4:27 am.

Molly knew this because every night, at exactly 4:27 am, the twins would wake up. And every night she would also wake up, to the hungry screams of her _darling _children. Because that was the kind of loving mother she was.

She would go downstairs and make them some nice breakfast: buttered toast, cut into little strips; eggs, easy done; potato scone; and a glass of milk for each of them; or on cold days, a nice warm salted bowl of porridge with plenty of milk because they needed their calcium, the dears. But this time it was different, this time, both of them had sore teeth, and for sore teeth you needed soft things like fruit and yoghurt, so that's what she made them. Because that was the kind of loving mother she was.

She'd been doing this for a long time.

When she'd started her hair was still red.

So was theirs'.


	21. Umbrella

**Author's Ramblings: **Google 'umbrella'. Click on the very first thing that comes up. Then you'll get this drabble. And only then. Goodnight.

Aaaaaghhh! This is my second time uploading this chapter, and you know why? I forgot to say this: I dedicate these drabbles to the fabulous **allieweasley **who is the bestest ever EVER! Yes she is, indeed sir.

xxxx

**Umbrella.**

"I'm not crazy, you know," said Harry to the pink elephant on the bedstead.

…

"You can't call me a loony," said Ron to the floating pixies in forest green bobble hats.

…

"How dare you accuse me of insanity!" said Hermione to the singing flowers in her hair.

…

"_You're _the mental case," said Draco to the small walnut desk growing out of his head.

…

"I'm afraid they all think they're wizards and come from a magical school called 'Hogwarts'," said the nurse to the doctor.

…

"Shame about those kids," said the doctor to the banana split with the large bushy moustache.


	22. Voldemort

**Author's Ramblings: **Sorry, this one's gory and sad. Dedicated to **allieweasley** for _her _dedication.

xxxx

**Voldemort.**

_Kill them all…_

Harry stood over the crumpled and bloody heap that used to be his best friend. In his hand he clutched a silver dagger, glowing with eerie power, blood oozing down the point and dripping, one, two, three, to the floor, as if reluctant to leave the blade. He was breathing hard from exertion, sweating in his bloodstained and ragged black robes, his long dark hair sticking to his skin, covering one eye.

_More…_

Harry turned away from the corpse, leaving in his wake the screams of the betrayed, tormented souls whose trust had been scorned and thrust as a vase in a fight to the side, smashing against the impenetrable walls of hell. Around Harry lay bodies, friends, and strangers, burning in silence, dead. Others ran like startled deer, and Harry hunted. Hunted evermore.

_Ah, a sweet and fitting thing…_


	23. Wormtail's interview

**Wormtail's interview.**

How much do you worship Voldemort? On a scale of 1 to 10?

(counts fingers) _Five and five times, mister._

And does Voldemort reward you for your loyalty?

_Yesssss, he is a good Master, good Master to Wormtail, gives Wormtail nice things…_(admires shining metal of hand)

What things does he reward you for?

_I looked after him I didsss, and I fed him, and gave him the Potters, and loved him, my Master, lovely Master._

And what does he punish you for?

_When I letssss Potter kill him again, he's not happy about that at all, not happy at all, my Master, not happy, mister._


	24. X marks the spot in AU pirate land

**Yay allieweasley!!!!**

xxxx

**X marks the spot in AU pirate land.**

Ron put a hand to his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that had gathered there in the hot desert sun. Behind him lay rolling beaches, white sand stretching for miles in a band of glaring heat. In the background, forests loomed, ancient and untamed, and far off into the distance stood proud purple hills, peaks hidden in mistiness, shimmering in the sweltering air.

Harry was taking a well-earned rest in the shade of greenery some hundred metres away after his shift in the sun. Ron could only sigh jealously, wishing he had appreciated his relaxing (if boring) time in the shadows of the great trees. He turned his back on the temptation and carried on digging, the soft, and often uncomfortably warm sand pooling around his bare ankles.

His shovel hit something that went clunk.

"Harry! I found it!" He scrabbled at the fiery ground, the hot grains getting trapped under his ragged fingernails, behind him, Harry jumped up and ran over the beach, slipping and sliding in his haste.

"Harry! It took us 7 years, and now," Ron's breath hitched as he wiped away the sand on top, "we've finally found it."

"Well!" exclaimed Harry, glasses unable to hide his wide wild eyes, glowing with anticipation, "open it!"


	25. Years end, by the Sorting Hat

**Author's Ramblings: **The penultimate chapter, the big 'Y', its almost over folks, hope you enjoyed the vaguely bumpy ride! Next chapter is already written (been written for ages actually), so I'll post again in a few days. Or maybe I'll wait another month…hmmm…

Also…um, this may not work without a melody (you know, the one in my head), aah well. Sorry about it being sad, it just kinda…happened. Also, yay! Summer has finally arrived! And yay allieweasley again!

xxxx

**Years end, by the Sorting Hat.**

At years beginning  
I sang a song to you  
And at this years end  
I sing another too-

Castle was wrought  
With scorching fire  
And the deaths of students  
Grew higher and higher  
And the flow of magic  
Died in the fire  
As the bells of hell  
Tolled higher and higher

HIGHER AND HIGHER  
The screams of the students  
In the hallway

HIGHER AND HIGHER  
There's no way to run away  
There's no way to hide away

HIGHER AND HIGHER  
The spells come faster  
And the people run further  
And the screams grow louder  
As the flames grow higher  
There's no way  
There's no way  
There's no way  
To escape the fire


	26. Zenith

**Author's Ramblings: **Welcome at last, to the final instalment of Anti-Gravity Cliff Drabbling. I hope you've enjoyed reading these as much as I've enjoyed writing them, and I'm very grateful to each and every one of you who reviewed, your comments really spurred me on- thanks! Has it really been what...seven- eight months? Yay! Ladles and gentlespoons, I present my final cliffhanging drabble, what fun! (I apologise for this in advance- I am rather hyper. BTW, 'Zenith' means peak, summit, pinnacle, top, high point, etc. - appropriate yes?)

xxxx

**Zenith.**

"For Gods sake- _help!"_ yelled Harry frantically into the merciless blue sky, feet scrabbling against the crumbling rock face as he tried in vain to gain a foothold.

The cruel authoress smiled and stared, amused but unmoving, down at the boy as he desperately clung to the edge of the precipice.

She crossed her arms smugly, "well this is what you get, you know- it's your own fault."

Harry could only glare, knuckles whitening further, spluttering in indignation and a vague sense of dread.

"_My _fault?! Do you know what I've been through? DO YOU?! I mean, what the hell? _Filch _and Mrs Norris? Dancing. _Dancing._ And what about Hermione? What were you on when you thought _that_ one up? I'm not even mentioning that handkerchief affair, and I have very little to add to chapter 16 except 'WTF??!!!' You basically went downhill from there really..." At this he looked down apprehensively and gulped. He continued in a slightly more hysterical voice, "and…and since when did the Giant Squid need a 'companion', hmm? _He- __**it's**__- a squid! What has that got to do with, well, __**ANYTHING?!**__"_

The cruel authoress continued staring, in a slightly glazed fashion, down at the helpless bespectacled boy. Her grin spread, and she tipped a boot forward, tapping a clutching finger lazily.

"Agh! Stop doing that! I'm too young to die! You know," he squeaked, "gravity doesn't just stop because I'm a wizard!"

She chuckled.

"Oh how I love the magic of imagination."


End file.
